Naruto Couple Drabdoozles
by kashisgirl
Summary: Drabdoozles from a-z. Has Neji, Tenten; Naruto, Hinata; Sakura, Sasuke;Kakashi and original character.
1. A Adoringly

**Okay, you have to know my original character to understand this story. Her name is Mitsuki Sontorie. She has shoulder length strait black hair. On top of that she has magenta colored hair that goes to her elbows. She wears a black wife-beater with the village hidden in the leaves on it in white. Over that she has on a denim jacket that was cut off at her breasts. She has bandages that cover left forearm. She wears gloves that are fingerless and a utility belt. Her skirt is denim and cuts at a slant going down to her right knee. She has bandages that cover her entire leg then the normal shoes.**

* * *

Iruka sorted everybody into their cells.

"Unfortunately, we needed a multiple of 3 to pass this year and we had 14, so two cells will have 4 members.

Cell #7: Naruto Uzimaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Mitsuki Sontorie."

Kakashi stepped into the room. He lifted his head up from his book and sighed. "I have team #7."

They stood up and walked over to him. Mitsuki looked up at him adoringly. His hair was so good looking.

Bad nasty thoughts! Bad nasty thoughts! No thinking that! Kakashi told himself after he stopped looking at Mitsuki.

* * *

Sasuke had to remind himself that Sakura would never want him… How could he even think that she would want a low life like him!?

Sakura looked over in his direction and blushed. Sasuke got all wide-eyed. Did she just look at me and blush? DREAMS COME TRUE!!

Naruto looked over at Hinata. Hinata looked over at Naruto. Their eyes met. They stared at each other for moments on end. Hinata blushed and did her finger thing. Naruto slowly turned away and you could see just a hint of blush.

* * *

Tenten and Neji were walking behind Guy and Lee.

"So…" Tenten said trying to strike up a conversation.

"Yeah…" Neji sighed. They walked in silence for the rest of the time.

Darn it! Tenten thought to herself.

Damn! Neji thought to himself.

Then they sighed at the exact same time


	2. B Black

B-Blank

**B-Blank**

Kakashi was at his favorite thinking spot and was reading his favorite book, Icha-Icha Paradise. He looked up to take 2-second break from his reading and saw Mitsuki walking by-in all black. He put his book away and started to follow her.

When she got to a stopping point, she was at the memorial stone that he always went to. Slowly and surely she started to cry. She kneeled down and put the flower she had been holding in front of the stone. She got up and wiped away the tears she had been crying. Finally, she walked away.

Kakashi walked over in font of the stone. He skimmed to try to find out who she had been mourning. Then he saw it. Right between Obito Uchiha and The 3rd Hokage, was the inscription 'The Sontorie Family'.

Somehow, he didn't know how, he felt that he had a connection to her.

Sasuke was following Sakura who was walking along the sidewalk chit-chatting with Ino. They walked into her shop and Sakura leaned against Ino's counter and said something that he couldn't make out. Ino suddenly got wide-eyed and hollered," NO WAY!". Sakura nodded with a smirk on her face. Ino got her purse from underneath the counter and started her way to the door. Shit! Sasuke thought to himself. He got out of the way just in time to where they didn't see him. He caught part of their conversation.

"So are you going to ask him out?", Ino asked.

"I don't know…he doesn't seem to like me…", Sakura stated.

If only she knew…thought Sasuke.

Naruto was training when Hinata came up behind him.

"N-Naruto?", Hinata said. Naruto stumbled and fell face first in the ground. Hinata gasped and helped him up.

When she was pulling him up, she asked, "Are you ok?" On the 'y' of 'you', she had pulled Naruto up and he was about 3" from her face.

Her entire face turned red and he blushed so hard his color almost matched hers.

"He-he…", Naruto said trying to cover up that he liked the fact that he had almost gotten a kiss from her. Hinata fainted. Naruto bent down over her and tried to give her air. When nothing worked, he knew that he had only one last choice: Mouth-To-Mouth. He opened her mouth and put his mouth to hers. Exactly 1 second before his mouth touched hers she had opened her eyes. At the sight of seeing his that close with his mouth open like that, made her faint again.

Tenten was throwing kunai at a dummy, and Neji was practicing his '8 trigram-2 palm' on another. When Tenten was out of kunai she came over to Neji and asked if she could borrow some of his.

"Sure.", Neji said and reached for his kunai. Tenten reached for the kunai at the exact same time he did and they had touched each others hands. They slowly turned their heads to look at each other. They blushed almost as hard as Hinata did. They pulled their hands back at the same time and started trying to make excuses at the same time as well.

"I'm so sorry! I thought you wanted me to get tem because you were busy with your 8 Trigram-",Ten ten cut off at what Neji had said.

"…If I could have just gotten the jugs-. . . . .",Neji started.

"Jugs?!", Tenten said with a raised eyebrow.

"Jugs-of kunai! I meant the jugs of kunai I had of kunai I had out back behind the trees…",Neji tried to cover up for himself.

"Riiiiight.", said Tenten trying to cover up for herself. Actually she wanted Neji to see her jugs….


End file.
